


10YEARS

by Yxyxng



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yxyxng/pseuds/Yxyxng
Summary: When two old schoolmates meet on a matchmaking app, what's the worst that can possibly happen?
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

With tears rolling out of his eyes, San watched in amazement and shock as he stared at the bold red words on his phone screen. 

**"CONGRATULATIONS, YOU HAVE SUCCESSFULLY MATCHED WITH JUNG WOOYOUNG"**

He had been in love with wooyoung since his high school days, but he was only able to admire him from afar. San was the 'nerd' of the school at that time, and he would often get bullied by his schoolmates due to his perfect grades and bowl cut. 

The only good memories he had of his high school days were those times where wooyoung, the student council president, would sneak into the toilet to check up on him. San could still vividly remember those light brown eyes, void of any emotion, but somehow still so mesmerizing. His voice, it was sweet like maple syrup but deep at the same time. At that time, San was under the belief that wooyoung loved him, and that they would end up together one day. 

So he waited. 

_And waited._

To be honest, he wasn't expecting to meet wooyoung ever again. He was just waiting to meet another person whom he can truly fall in love with, while having wooyoung in his heart.

So when he received the news that he got matched with wooyoung, tears of happiness started rolling out of his eyes. After all, he had waited for 10years. 

_Incoming text from jung wooyoung_

"7pm at De'monstre?"

_Still as smooth as ever, huh._

"See you there"


	2. Dinner

San's pov

_"This restaurant is amazing"_

Without me even stepping into the restaurant, I could feel the luxurious atmosphere enveloping me. Large chandeliers were hanging from the tall ceiling, and the tablecloths themselves looked like they would cost a fortune. Looking at my outfit, I heaved out a sigh of relief knowing that I was decently dressed for the occasion. 

"Sir, do you have a reservation?"

The waiter's voice woke me up from my train of thoughts. If looks could kill, his eyes would have pierced me dead by now. 

_geezus, what got your panties in a twist sis_

"Ah yes, I believe I have a reservation under the name Jung wooyoung"

Upon hearing the name, his eyes grew wide. He scanned me from head to toe a few times, and even had the audacity to shake his head in disbelief. 

_Learn to have some basic respect please_

He led me to a table located at the corner of the restaurant. When I saw the bouquet of flowers on the table together with two bottles of finely aged wine, trust me, I never felt more pampered and loved in my life. 

"This is your table. Mr Jung will arrive soon"

_damn is it really that infuriating to be the human version of the artic_

While waiting for wooyoung to arrive, I started to stare out of the glass window. The view was breathtaking. Tall office buildings now seemed like miniature figurines, and the people walking below resembled ants. The light blue sky was tinged with streaks of white and pink, as if Vincent Van Gogh drew them himself.

Just then, I saw a black figure stand before me. He pulled out the seat opposite mine, and smiled. 

"Hi, I'm Jung wooyoung, and you're choi san right? "

_oh god... His smile is still as dreamy as ever... But does he recognise me?_

"Uh y...yes, I'm choi san, nice to meet you!"

"Do you want to do a self intro?"

"Sure!" I chuckled, "you start first"

"Well, I'm the CEO of a nightclub company called dazzling light! How about you? "

_wow, looks like socializing skills really are useful huh_

"I work as a neurosurgeon but I also have my own clothing line."

His eyes looked shocked for a moment, but the flash of emotion went away as quickly as it came. 

"So what do you want to eat?" I questioned. 

"I'll probably get a plate of pasta"

I called the waiter over, and asked wooyoung to give him his order. 

"I'll have the same thing as him" I said after wooyoung gave his order. 

_truth was, I wasn't able to recognise 3/4 of the menu_

"So what do you normally do during your free time?" I queried. 

"Well, I like to meet up with my friends and drink at a club. Speaking of clubs, would you like to visit one with me after this? "

"Sure! " _I may be rich, but I sure as hell have not went to a club before_

Dinner went smoothly, to me at least. We talked about the clubs that he owned, and the funny things that happened there. There were no awkward tensions between us, which I was grateful for. 

_thank god choi san is a pretty common name in korea_

Suddenly, the man in front of me whispered into my ears. His warm breath fanned the back of my ear as I almost moaned in satisfaction. 

"Would you like to go to the club now?"


	3. Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING-CONTAINS SCENES OF RAPE(will tell you where it is so you can just skip that part:)

**San' POV**

As expected, his club was clean and polished. 

"May I have your id card?" The man at the counter asked.

I handed him my id, and I could feel his hands linger on mine for a moment. If wooyoung wasn't here with me today, I would have passed him my number.

_I have to admit, he looks better than 95% of the guys I have met in my life_

Just then, I felt a burning gaze on my hand.

"ahem" a voice coughed out.

I giggled at his possessiveness. Personally, I did not mind what the man was doing to me, but the man beside me did.

_A lot._

We walked into the club, but not before wooyoung shot another death glare at the men.

Men were clad in black and white uniforms, and all of them had an almost identical face. Unlike regular clubs where there would be people grinding on each other on the dance floor, this club reminded me of a cafe. Waiters and hosts were seating at tables with customers, and they were chatting together. Once every ten minutes I would see some of the hosts go to other places with their customers, but that was all.

'Hi San, this is Kang Yeosang, my friend and co-founder of this club'

I got jerked back into reality, and trust me, I was grateful for it. Standing in front of me was the most attractive man I had ever seen in my life. He had a small face that was adorned with perfect features-big eyes, small nose, soft and plump lips, and his electric blue hair made him look even more attractive.

_Damn, I would definitely drop wooyoung for him_

"Oh hi, I'm choi san, wooyoung's date for today but your husband in the future" I winked.

He got flustered for a moment and started to turn away to blush. Just then, I caught a glimpse of his rabbit teeth.

_e.the.fucking.real._

Not to mention, I could feel wooyoung's seething anger beside me.

"I'll be gone for a while as I have some things to do, so you better take care of him while I'm gone. I understand that this is a club, but please don't give him any alcohol or drugs." He instructed while pointing to yeosang.

"Damn it man, it's been so long since you brought a good looking guy here and now you want me to protect him? Fine but you owe me one box of sushi later" the man beside me responded.

**"He's mine"** , his eyes darkened, **"Don't you dare let anyone lay a hand on him"**

_possessive and hot, just the way I like it_

I then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wanna go upstairs? I believe its a little too crowded in here" He whispered the last part seductively in my year.

Without even thinking about it, I grabbed his hands and started to walk in the direction I saw all the hosts walked towards to. I mean, they work here, so they definitely know where the rooms are, right?

"That's way to the toilet, dummy" I heard a chuckle beside me. "Here, follow me."

_Damn, talk about first impressions._

Yeosang was a pretty funny guy to talk to. He had an incredible sense of humour, and was able to diss wooyoung in every situation.

Just before we reached our room, I got a headache. Yeosang noticed and gave me some pills, which I recognised as tyenol. Hoping that the pain would go away, I chugged down the medicine immediately together with some water that he provided me with.

"Lie on the bed, it'll make you feel better" He comforted me in a warm tone of voice.

**Rape scene starts here**

As I lied down onto the bed, I felt my head getting dizzier and dizzier. I thought it was just a side effect of the medicine, so I did not question anything.

Until I felt something.

All the blood began to rush down there, _but maybe that's because I haven't had sex in two years._ I tried to get rid of the hard-on my rubbing it under the sheets, but my efforts were to no avail. 

He came to my side, and what he did next shocked me.

**"Want daddy to help you with that?"**

In an instance, I felt uncomfortable. I imagined my first time to be romantic, not in a situation where I was being taken advantage of. "Ahh...ahh"I whimpered, "ple...please stop" Through my dazed vision, I was able to see my cum roll down the edge of his mouth. That disheveled hair of his would have turned me on in any other situation, but definitely not now.

"Stop struggling, I'm making you feel good, aren't I?" A sultry voice rang .

I kicked him in his stomach, but my whole entire body felt weak. All I got in return was a silent chuckle that sent chills down my spine. I kicked him again, but this time he just grabbed my feet and pushed it back towards me. 

_yup, I am definitely drugged_

My vision became hazier. I was doing all I could to stop him, but all my efforts were to no avail. 

Suddenly, the door opened with a loud bang.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" screamed a familiar voice, "I TOLD YOU TO TAKE CARE OF HIM DIDN'T I"

He immediately came over to me, and helped me to button up my shirt and pants. After ensuring that I was fine and stable(except for the fact that the boner was still there), he turned to yeosang, who was frozen beside me. 

"What did you give to him."His voice was dark as he approached his friend. 

_holy shit that's sexy...what if he did that to me in bed...SHUT UP PABO YOU'R BEING RAPED HERE_

"N...nothing. He was having a headache so I have him some pills. I mean, no one can resist having a boner when my perfect face is in front of them, right" he regained his confidence, a coy smile on his face. 

Wooyoung took another step towards him. "Spill"he whispered into his ear, his eyes darker than ever. 

"Fine. I gave him a sex drug ok? Not like you don't use them"he rolled his eyes. 

**crack** "we'll settle this tomorrow"

He then started to walk towards me. Before I even knew what was happening, he was carrying me in his arms, bridal style. His face was mere inches away from mine, and I felt the sudden urge to kiss those soft and plump pink lips. I began to lean in, and for a moment, our eyes locked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY YEOSANG I DID YOU DIRTY he's my bias ok-


	4. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains some mature scenes(will have a notice there)

**San's POV**

Our lips locked.

With the mere distance between us, I was able to smell the sweet fragrance of the sherry that he had been drinking. His tongue grazed my teeth, and in all honestly, I wasn't expecting that prodigy. It skillfully swirled, touching every nook and cranny of my mouth. Hoping to witness the look of pleasure on his face, I attempted to open my eyes, but my efforts were in vain. In an instance, his hand pushed my head upwards, and I felt his lips come in contact with my adam's apple. Letting out a breathy moan, my eyes clenched shut. My senses were overpowered as he lightly bit the skin on my throat. His tongue shot out again, leaving a wet trail on my skin. It was like a game of hide and seek, and no doubt, he was the seeker. Desperately seeking some sort of physical interaction, I tried to wrap my arms around his waist, but he forcefully slammed it away, leaving me helpless.

Suddenly, he pulled away. Moaning at the loss of contact, I looked up at him with puppy eyes.

However, he just smiled at me gently and patted my head. "Would you like me to send you back home?"he questioned.

"Nah, it's fine",I replied, pointing to a block of houses,"My house is right there"

Embarrassed, he scratched his head bashfully. "Goodbye then" he whispered.

"Goodbye" I whispered back. Truth was, I didn't want him to leave. But knowing that we were still able to communicate calmed me down a little. Turning away from him, I walked in the direction of my house. The sound of his footsteps turned softer and softer, and in contrast, mine became heavier. Just then, I felt my phone buzz. 

**Unknown number**

_Are you Choi San_

**Me**

who are you and how in the world did you manage to get my number

**Unknown number**

_I'm Jung wooyoung and I would very much appreciate it if you go check your profile again_

Quickly switching to the matchmaking app and going to my profile, I was hit with the sudden realisation that 

I.

Had.

Blatantly.

Inserted.

My.

Phone.

Number.

In.

My.

Bio.

Flushed with embarrassment, I quickly went back to my messaging app.

**Me**

_OMG I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME_

**Unknown number**

_..._

_glad you realised_

_Also don't forget to save my number so that you don't malfunction again_

**Me**

_Ok dumbass_

Saving his number as " Jung wooyoung", I instantly received a new message.

**Jung wooyoung**

_That's not how you call a guy who just saved you from being raped_

Me

_Excuse me but the guy who raped me was your friend_

**Jung wooyoung**

_fair enough_

_So when would you like to meet again?_

**Me**

_Tomorrow_

**Jung wooyoung**

_Fine by me_

**Me**

_Tomorrow it is then_

Unlocking my house lock, I plonked myself onto the sofa that I brought yesterday. Scrolling through my contacts, I found one person named "Jeong yunho"

**Me**

_OMGGGG SIS YOU WONT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TDY_

**Jeong yunho**

_yes sis chill what happened_

**Me**

_Remember Jung wooyoung?_

**Jeong yunho**

_That dumbass that had you around his little pinkie for 10 years? Yes of course I remember him how can I forget him when you ramble about how hot he is to me 24/7 in the office_

**Me**

_WELL GUESS WHAT WE WENT ON A DATE TOGETHER_

**Jeong yunho**

_chill woman how long have you been single_

_also CONGRATZ_

**Me**

_around 10years?_

_idk I don't rlly care_

**Jeong yunho**

_Finally my bestie is not single_

**Me**

_..._

_gosh you_

Leaving my phone on the sofa, I headed towards the bathroom to bathe. Switching on the shower head, I sighed in satisfaction as I felt the warm water splash down onto my skin. The strained muscles in my body relaxed; I was in heaven.

**mature scene starts here**

_Wooyoung pressing you against the wall and whispering sweet nothings into your ear. Him staring at your lips with those dark, smouldering eyes as you stared into darkness, eyes clenched shut, mouth whimpering words that even satan would be forbidden to hear. Those veiny hands of his, grabbing your waist forcefully and sucking your nipples, leaving you moaning breathless..._

"AHH...AHHH"

**ends**

Coming to the realisation that I had just jerked myself off using the thought of a man I technically just met, I was hit with a wave of uneasiness. _What would wooyoung think about me if he knew? Disgusted? Maybe._

After rinsing the cum off and patting myself dry, I threw on my pyjamas and waddled to the bedroom. Too tired and lazy to retrieve my phone, I switched on the air conditioner and fell into a deep slumber.

**_buzz_**

**Choi san**

_Don't fall in love with him_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I'm rlly sorry for the 10+day hiatus as I'm rlly busy these days:(hope y'all would enjoy this chap !


End file.
